<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Fresh Air Will Do Us Good by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003210">Some Fresh Air Will Do Us Good</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mrs. America (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phyllis takes her girls out on a hike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Macray/Phyllis Schlafly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Fresh Air Will Do Us Good</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alice felt the afternoon sun overlapping her skin causing the cotton material of her white polo shirt stick with sweat. She was looking through her sunglasses at Phyllis Schlafly up ahead the hiking trail dressed in pale orange with a tree branch for a walking stick clutched in one hand. Behind them in the rear was a breathless Pamela and a very hot, irritated Rosemary, who was the one who kept complaining how sore her feet had become and how sensitive her skin was to the sunlight. The women were taking a break from working on the newsletter to spend the nice spring weather outdoors.</p><p>“Phyllis, slow down a bit,” Alice called over. She stopped moving and glanced back at the others giving them time to catch up.</p><p>“We’re not going to reach the top of the mountain with all these fallbacks, Alice,” Phyllis tsked, turning around to head back towards the ladies. She took a loud breath standing tall with the tree branch set deep in the ground. Her face glistened with a familiar, tight lipped smile.</p><p>“The mountain can wait for us,” Alice said, removing her water canteen clipped to her woven belt loop to pass it over to Pamela, giving Rosemary the chance of snatching it midair.</p><p>“Rosemary—”</p><p>“Thank you! I’m dying of thirst!” she whined. She had the round army green canister pressed up against her lips and took a few mighty sips.  </p><p>Pamela was fuming.</p><p>“Easy now,” Phyllis chuckled.</p><p>Rosemary finally passed the water along, satisfied. Pamela drank from Alice’s canteen before handing it right back. Alice tried offering Phyllis some water, but she declined.</p><p>“We best get a move on,” she said.</p><p>They had reached the top twenty minutes later meeting a wide, scenic view of trees and rooftop smoking chimneys. </p><p>“It’s so nice up here,” Alice told the others. Phyllis gazed admiringly, while Pamela chewed bubblegum, and Rosemary looked bored.</p><p>“Can we go home now?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>